


Is That A Challenge?

by Misiiio_x



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misiiio_x/pseuds/Misiiio_x
Summary: Harry and you have an age-gap and after an unfortunate incident on your date night, you take it upon yourself to get rid of his worries about your relationship and test his patience. Also smutty :)





	Is That A Challenge?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a day so it's a little short but I needed to get this out of my system lol.

_“I know but it’s just...let’s go home and talk about this my love,” He was desperately pleading as I stood on the sidewalk outside of the restaurant, shivering in a dress much too small for the weather, well I wasn’t really expecting to be in this position so had left out the jacket. Harry and I had tried to have dinner in, and similarly in minutes it had been ruined._

We’d barely sat down to have a quiet date night in a quaint Italian restaurant not far from his home when we were insulted in a way neither us had yet to properly address. A waiter was unsure of how he should address me in relation to Harry and I expected an immediate correction of ‘my girlfriend’ or ‘partner’ anything would have been better than his evident hesitation.

He hesitated to correct him, as if he was ashamed to proudly think of me as his girlfriend in front of others. I had looked at him expectantly already offended he had to even decide what to say, the few seconds which passed felt like hours and he simply nervously laughed and looked between the waiter and I.

“She’s my spouse…” The little eyebrow raise from the waiter didn’t go unnoticed from either of us as he took our order, avoiding eye contact. As if to say, if he did he wouldn’t be able to not show a much more disliking to the fact. I rolled my eyes as he sidled away from our table and went straight to the bar, I watched as he whispered into a nearby waiters ear and discreetly tried to look in our direction. Both giggled to themselves before noticing my hard gaze and retreating into the kitchen, I scoffed in disbelief, was me and Harry’s relationship that absurd?

“Don’t mind them, y/n.” He was fiddling with the cuffs of his dress shirt as he did so, I drew my eyes from across the room to look at him.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” I hadn’t meant for the words to be spat with such sarcasm but the anger bubbling in my stomach had got the best of me, a look of surprise covered his face and then his brow furrowed ever so slightly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He said with a sigh, he’d just travelled back from a 3 day long mission which I wasn’t required for and this was supposed to be our little date after missing each other more as every second passed because of the other’s absence.

“You hesitated…” I picked up my glass of wine and took a sip while looking at his face over the brim of the glass, it had softened.

“We can’t exactly be surprised by how that waiter reacted can we?” He reached forward for my hand, I didn’t pull away from it.

“I momentarily thought it might be better, for the both of us, if we could do something without being scrutinised for once,” A small smile tugged at his mouth as he drew his thumb back and forth over the top of my hand, a gesture implying he was sincerely apologetic. As much as I wanted to just ‘let it go’ something similar to the sick feeling I get in my stomach whenever a situation like this happens wouldn’t subside. We’d danced around the subject long enough.

“You would not believe the amount of times I’ve decided to ignore your abrupt kisses, the times you purposely didn’t hold my hand or even properly hug me, Harry.” I said it with such nonchalance and ease it came as a slap in my face how many times I’d almost recited the exact sentence. I’d opened the pandora’s box, a collection of all the few times I’d felt my heart sink because of his inhibitions. Another look of bewilderment became him confused by my uncharacteristic behaviour. I reached for my glass and downed it’s contents.

“I just don’t care for the displeased looks, y/n,” He sat back into his chair and focused his eyes on anything other than my own, I was ready to retaliate with a list of why it hurt me when he decided to refrain from affection when the same waiter as before returned with an abhorrent smirk plastered across his face, two plates in hand.

He took his time placing them down in front of us and as he left he uttered, “You know it’s a bit odd, you’re young,” His eyes daringly darted across to mine and his grin grew larger. “And he’s old enough to be your dad?” He walked away as quickly as he arrived eagerly pacing to the kitchen leaving us both stunned, a rise of laughter implied he’d done it out request for him and his co-workers enjoyment.

“Talk about childish, i’m not even hungry anymore…” I picked up my fork and poked at the pasta in front of me a look of disgust on my face, I went to stand up thinking Harry would follow me but he didn’t move.

“Come on, let's go…” He didn’t answer and went to eat his food. To say I felt my heart drop would be an understatement.

“Harry, you can’t be serious? Let’s go!” I slumped back in my seat and watched as he shoved another forkful of pasta in his mouth. Harry has a unique talent for making someone feel like a child who’s naive and unaware of how the world works, and in that moment with him ignoring my request I felt like more of a blithering infant than his girlfriend.

“If we leave we let them win, y/n, don’t you see that?” He said this with a fleeting look, he wasn’t lying. That was all the confirmation I needed and fuel to add to the ever growing fire in the pit of my stomach, I stood abruptly and turned on my heel not turning even for the urgent call of my name, he’d gone too far tonight.

The moment I stepped outside I marched towards the edge of the sidewalk and started looking if their were any cabs around, if I just managed to get to one before he left after me, if he even did that, then I could sleep at my sisters tonight and not have to deal with whatever is going to happen tonight. We’d talked about my refusal for confrontation often, I prefer to ignore the problem altogether he however, is too systematic to just ‘let things go’.

“y/n, you should wait inside it’s cold-” I whipped around a sharp gaze hardened on my face, I stalked towards him and shook my head in disbelief. “I can’t believe you Harry, the one time I wanted you to be proud of us, you turn around and make it very clear you’re ashamed to be with me!” His eyes dropped at the realisation of what he’d done, I wasn’t going to let him off, not easily.

“I wasn’t aware that’s how you felt but rest assured I-” He paused what he was saying and waved for a cab in my place, one driving up relatively soon, I watched arms crossed, shocked he even expected me to clamber into the same cab with him.

“Are you that far up your own arse that you can’t realise it’s not only you in this relationship, Harry?” He climbed in first and after a second of deliberation about whether I should just walk, I did too.

“You can be as embarrassed as you want about our affections in any where other than our home but keeping me at an arm's length isn’t something you can keep up long term…”

He sat on the seat blocking the view of the cabbie and we both eyed that he wouldn’t be able to hear us because the light was off, I slumped back in my chair in a way asking ‘what’s next?’

“I’m not ashamed of our relationship, I just find that because of our...age gap, people immediately assume everything about us,” He undid his suit jacket button and adjusted his glasses.

“y/n everytime I’m with you I want to be holding you, kissing you even, but I just struggle with it, in public.” He ducked his head and for the first time, I felt a little bad because of my temper.

“Still, hesitation? Even you have to admit that was too far even for you, just be honest and we’ll face whatever comes together, Harry…” And with him replying with a slight nod, a thought came to me, and without thinking I reached forward and grabbed at his crotch, safe to say the way I plan to cure him of his unique little aliment will be beneficial to the both of us.

His eyes grew and he grabbed at my hand, and pulled it off. “Not the time, y/n…” he said this through gritted teeth but I could tell I’d already taken a chunk of his composure. Maybe doing something like this in public was what he needed.

“Why, you don’t fancy my lips around your cock?” I could tell I left him speechless, this was a first for me too but I needed to test him, show him that whatever it was he was afraid of was unnecessary. I shuffled from my seat and kneeled in front of him, rubbing my hands up and down his thighs, he didn’t protest at my new found idea his gaze falling lazily on mine as I made my way to the zip in his pants.

My hands had barely caught onto the bulge in his pants when his hands grabbed mine and held them in place, his breath deepened and his grip tightened, I was perfectly experimenting with his ever waning patience. He gulped and I simply sat in place looking up with a ‘innocent’ blink from the comfortable place I’d found myself between his legs, “Y-you can’t do this, not here, not now,” he said it softly and with the amount of strength a single piece of thread, easily breakable.

I couldn’t help but chuckle at the hitch in his request, but complied nonetheless. I retook my seat opposite and he was visibly affected, he lightly loosened his tie and cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact entirely. In a moment of probably insanity I decided to push his patience even further, we were minutes away from his house and I knew I needed to further the fun.

“You know,” I started rubbing his thigh again “It’s not only you who’s affected you know?” I shuffled a little closer so the driver wouldn’t be able to see my lower half and grabbed Harry’s hand pulling forward it to touch in between my legs. If he was surprised before this was the tipping point as he gasped along with me the moment he felt how wet I’d gotten through my panties.

“However,” As good fun as it was to tease him and we both knew we couldn’t actually fuck in the back of a London taxi, but making him think it was even a possibility was all I wanted from him. “...considering what you said before, I guess you won’t be wanting me at all today, huh?”

His eyes hardened, the thought of me leaving and allowing him to wallow in his own denial of pleasure was not on the radar tonight. I smiled to myself and turned my attention to the view outside the door, we weren’t moving fast at all but I couldn’t focus on anything considering he was continuing to start with a look all too serious. It wasn’t his regular look of love if you will, it was plagued with a desire of sorts I hadn’t seen in a while.

First time he looked at me like that my knees gave way and I pretty much let him have me, it was delicious fun, I was planning on leading the way things went tonight but from his change in demeanor that doesn’t seem likely. I shook my head, I’m weak for Harry, it’s unfair.

We pulled up outside of his house and the composure I’d felt before half withered away as I jumped out and began pacing towards his door, which felt like a mile away from the road we’d been dropped by. It was still bitterly cold but my cheeks burned at the thought of what was most definitely going to happen next, I’d started something which he was going to finish.

I stood in front of his black door and waited as Harry soon came to join me but he didn’t immediately step around me, he pressed himself against my back and all I could feel was the hardened bulge against my butt, my knees felt weak already. He wrapped his arms around me and allowed his hands to caress up and down my body and breath in the intoxicating perfume he’d gifted me himself, he let go with a kiss to my nape and went to unlock the door.

We’d made it about two steps in the door before it’d been hurriedly kicked shut and I was shoved against the wall near the stairs, his hands found either side of my face and he kissed me with a ferocious vigour I’d been craving. Once he pulled away from it he trailed one of his hands to clench at my jaw and let the other snake around my waist, pinning me in place.

“You think it’s funny,” He had latched onto the zip of my dress and pulled it down allowing the black fabric to pool at my feet, before turning me around and pushing my upper against the wall. “Teasing me like that, y/n?” He leaned forward and whispered against my ear sending anticipating chills down my spine.

“Do you like knowing I was seconds away from taking you in that cab, that I would have given your wet little pussy the punishment it deserves?” I couldn’t help the strained moan which escaped me, and tried to push back to gain some sort of friction but he held me in place and kept me at a distance.

He dragged his hands up and down my back, “Open your legs.” I did what he asked immediately and pushed my legs apart to allow his entrance, I wanted nothing more than to be rid of the panties I was still wearing. Harry’s fingers soon found themselves inching towards the place I needed them most, he barely grazed them over my pussy but the groan which came because of it proved how much his slightest touch could do.

“Already so ready for my cock love, wasn’t it you who was controlling things earlier?” A low chuckle escaped him and he finally came to the top of my panties and pulled them down to my knees. “You give up your power so easily, huh?”

He looked down at me as I craned my neck to watch him do whatever it was next. He gently rubbed his fingers up and down my pussy coating his fingers in my sex, he started rubbing soft circles around my clit and I immediately wanted more, I needed him inside me.

Harry noticed my lack of patience as I began to grind myself a little more against his hand but he snatched it away and turned me back around to face him. “Harry please, just-” He gestured for me to open my mouth and he pushed his fingers covered in my arousal in side.

“I will fuck you when I see fit…” he smirked as I lapped up the remaining of my arousal and dropped his hand, using the other to grab at my jaw once again and back me into the wall, his eyes looked over me once again, he was enjoying every minute, he un-clipped my bra and let me stand naked. Even him looking at me was enough to have me dripping right before him, I went to undo his pants but he took a step back.

“Ah ah ah, you don’t get to touch me, not tonight at least, go and wait in my office I’ll be there in a moment,” he turned and went to the living room but paused after a few steps. “That applies to you too, keep those pretty little fingers off your pussy would you?” I practically skipped to his office, bursting into the room, impatience consumed me and I couldn’t sit still when my core was throbbing with each took I step adding to the friction between my legs.

I ended up perching on the front of his desk and pushed my legs apart, it would be a delightful sight for him to walk into, with every moment alone the temptation to finger myself grew, I was beyond horny and needed anything to relieve the feeling. My hand practically involuntarily crept lower until it hovered above my pussy and I could feel the heat emanating from it, it was all the push I needed as I immediately began driving my fingers into myself and moaning shamelessly into the quiet of the room.

Just as I was getting into it, the door opened and Harry walked in with nothing but his pants on, I barely noticed his presence from own preoccupation until he stormed over and snatched my hand away, his face was screwed and he was stationed between the very place I needed him.

He pulled me off the desk and turned to slam the door shut harder than I expected, making me flinch, I was still in a bit of a haze drunk off of desire but the loud bang was enough to snap me out of it. “I remember telling you to stay put,” he sidled towards me, while quickly undoing his belt and trouser, until I was backed against the edge of his sharp edged desk.

Seeing him this way was always an indication of what was to come, I’ve dabbled in pushing the boundaries of his qualms in the bedroom and the results have always been more than satisfactory.

“Bend over, clearly it’s time I put you out of your misery,” he grabbed my arms the moment I had turned and using one hand pinned them against my back, my bare chest pressing against the hardwood of his desk causing my nipples to harden. The other was clamped firmly on my side holding me in place, he knocked his feet against mine pushing my legs even farther apart.

Without so much as a warning he pushed himself inside not giving me time to adjust to his length and began pounding with force, with every thrust I was being drilled into the edge of his desk.

Any sort of coherent words left me and I could only moan louder and barely make out the syllables of his name. “Harry, don’t stop, please!” he continued his exploitation of my body and thrust seemingly deeper each time, he lifted one of my legs and put it on the desk and continued to slam into me, his cock pushed even deeper and I became a blithering mess beneath him. I started meeting him half way and pushed myself back to meet his thrusts, he swore under his breath, it was as if the man was trying to break me.

It wasn’t long after that, his thrusts soon became irregular and I was on the brink as well, he came inside me, me not long after and both of us stayed in that position for a while, his hands either side of me while he tried to catch his breath. He pulled himself from me but I lacked the strength to move from the position he’d put me in, he went to leave the room but I stopped him before he got any further. “You said I gave up my power too easily Harry?” I barely had the strength to push myself up and turn around, but he had waited and looked perplexed nonetheless. “Is that a challenge?”


End file.
